Sunflower - Snamione
by tatiany snape
Summary: COMPLETA. Hermione sofre a dor de ter um amor não correspondido. - Songfic: Sunflower - música tema do filme Sierra Burgess Is a Loser.


**Notas do Autor**

Olá, Pessoas! Então, isso é apenas algo que estava perdido no meu e-mail. Foi escrito assim que assisti o filme que me deu inspiração para essa songfic. Mas não parecia tão boa quanto eu gostaria, porém resolvi postá-la mesmo assim. Espero que gostem!

Beijos e boa leitura.

TatianyPrince.

PS. Quem acompanha "Idas e vindas do amor", quero me desculpar pelo longo tempo que não atualizo. Mas fiquei sem computador, meu notebook me deixou na mão e perdi várias capítulos(30 ou mais) que já estavam prontos! Confesso que isso me desanimou, mas já enviei o próximo capítulo para minha beta maravilhosa e logo vou postá-lo. Espero que compreendam e até logo.

**Capítulo 1 - Capítulo Único**

Ela não sabia dizer quando seus sentimentos haviam mudado, mas havia acontecido. Hermione não sabia dizer a hora, o dia, o mês, mas o amor que brotou em seu coração estava lá.

A bruxa realmente desejava que que ele pudesse vê-la como uma mulher, como sua mulher. Claro que ela tinha fantasiado sobre isso, assim como se fantasiava com o dia que ele iria se referir a ela como Sra. Snape, como sua esposa.

A lei do casamento havia o tornado louco. Severus havia brigado com todo o mundo bruxo para que a lei fosse revogada, mas havia sido em vão. Como resultado, eles estavam presos para sempre naquele casamento em que o amor era unilateral.

Um pouco mais cedo, seu coração quase explodiu quando ele puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar. Mas ele pareceu não se importar com seu sorriso bobo, mas Hermione sabia que aquilo era parte de sua personalidade.

E agora lá estava ela sentada em sua cadeira solitária os observando do outro lado da sala, Lily sorrindo para ele e ele sorrindo para ela mais e mais, o sorriso mais lindo que Hermione já havia visto, um sorriso que não era para ela e, talvez, nunca seria.

_Rose girls in glass vases  
Perfect bodies, perfect faces  
They all belong in magazines_

_(Meninas rosas em vasos de vidro  
Corpos perfeitos, rostos perfeitos  
Todos pertencem a revistas)_

Hermione não podia culpá-lo, Severus estava casado com uma mulher estranha e apaixonado pela mais bela das mulheres. Por ironia do destino, seria a mulher estranha que permaneceria ao seu lado, para todo o sempre.

Era arrasador saber que não havia espaço para ela em sua vida. A luz que brilhava em seus olhos quando Lily estava por perto, não fazia parte deste mundo. Aquele lindo sorriso jamais seria destinado a ela.

_\- Talvez em outra vida._\- Pensou para si mesma com uma grande pesar.

Era um pouco deprimente saber que ele nunca havia a tirado para dançar, mas estava dançando com Lily Potter na frente de todos.

Seu coração se partiu quando notou a facilidade que ele tomou-a. A outra mulher se encaixava lá como se tivesse sido moldada para encaixar seus braços.

Ela sabia que não poderia ser diferente, pois Lily, ao contrário dela, tinha lindos cabelos sedosos e brilhantes, a cor de seus olhos tinham um tom de verde profundo, o tom de sua pele contrastava perfeitamente com seus cabelos ruivos e sua silhueta era perfeita. E o mais importante de tudo, ele a amava. Seu marido amava Lily e por mais doloroso que fosse, eles juntos parecia certo.

_Those girls the boys are chasing  
Winning all the games they're playing  
They're always in a different league_

_(Aquelas garotas que os garotos estão perseguindo  
Ganhando todos os jogos que eles estão jogando  
Eles estão sempre em uma liga diferente)_

Quando as mãos dele tocaram a cintura de outra mulher de forma possessiva, deu um pequeno sobressalto do banco em que estava. Ao perceber que havia se levantado, ela suspirou, caindo em sua cadeira novamente.

Seu coração apertou quando notou o sorriso bobo em seus lábios. Isso a fez pensar que ele tinha sido feliz antes, quando não estava com ela.

Parecia bobo, mas ela queria envolver os braços seu redor e permanecer daquele modo para sempre. No entanto, talvez ela estivesse destinada a se apaixonar por pessoas que não pudesse ter.

Lily puxou seu braço e ele se permitiu ser puxado para fora do salão principal e sem ser da conta, Hermione se levantou novamente.

_Stretching toward the sky like I don't care  
Wishing you could see me standing there_

_(Estendendo-se para o céu como se eu não me importasse  
Desejando que você pudesse me ver ali de pé)_

Hermione viu quando seus olhos cruzaram com os dela, mas logo desviaram. Por uma fração de segundos, Severus pareceu receoso.

Hermione desviou os olhos, quebrando a conexão. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela. Ela ficou se perguntando, se ele podia ver algo nos olhos dela. Se ele podia ver sua tristeza e toda sua mágoa.

_But I'm a sunflower, a little funny  
If I were a rose, maybe you'd want me  
If I could, I'd change overnight  
I'd turn into something you like_

_(Mas eu sou um girassol, um pouco engraçado  
Se eu fosse uma rosa, talvez você me quisesse  
Se eu pudesse, mudaria durante a noite  
Eu me transformaria em algo que você gosta)_

\- Severus ... - Ela sussurrou, sufocando um soluço.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e lágrimas caíram em seu colo. Saber que ela nunca ocuparia o lugar especial que Lily ocupava na vida dele era terrível. Era o pior dos sentimentos.

Alguém sentou-se ao seu lado, mas a bruxa não teve coragem de olhar. Uma mão cobriu suas mãos trêmulas.

\- Granger? – Ela ouviu a voz de Draco.

\- Me leve para minha casa, por favor... – Implorou.

_But I'm a sunflower, a little funny  
If I were a rose, maybe you'd pick me  
But I know you don't have a clue  
This sunflower's waiting for you_

_(Eu sou um girassol, um pouco engraçado  
Se eu fosse ela, talvez você me escolhesse  
Mas eu sei que você não tem idéia  
Este girassol está esperando por você)_

Mesmo sem entender absolutamente nada, ele a puxou para fora do salão principal. Mesmo com a visão embaçada, ela pôde ver Severus e Lily conversando em um canto discreto e Draco também pareceu ver e compreender toda a situação.

Sua garganta apertou e ela se segurou para não explodir ainda mais em lágrimas. Ela realmente queria ser o girassol que iluminaria sua escuridão. Porém, sabia que lírios seriam sempre os favoritos de Severus.

_Waiting for you_

_(Esperando Por Você)_

Por tanto tempo ela sentiu que não pertencia ali, não pertencia a ele. Sentia que não era especial para alguém.

Hermione sempre se perguntou como as palavras "eu te amo" soaria, embora, é claro, ela nunca tivesse a chance de saber. Mas ela esperaria, talvez um dia, ele fosse perceber que ela estava ali para ele.

_I'm a sunflower, a little funny  
If I were a her, maybe you'd pick me  
But I know you don't have a clue  
This sunflower's waiting for you_

_(Eu sou um girassol, um pouco engraçado  
Se eu fosse ela, talvez você me escolhesse  
Mas eu sei que você não tem idéia  
Este girassol está esperando por você)_

Ela passara a maior parte do tempo tentando fazê-lo enxergá-la e ainda não sabia como fazer isso. Ela estava cansada. Cansada o suficiente para desistir de tudo. Mas ela não desistiria, não ainda.

Severus olhou preocupada para ela, mas voltou sua atenção para Lily. Draco a arrastou para um local seguro para aparatá-la e, então, eles foram embora.

_Waiting for you_

_(Esperando Por Você)_

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois de se arrumar para dormir, Hermione soluçou para acalmar seu coração partido.

A ideia de que seu marido um dia pudesse amá-la parecia tão estranha. O simples pensamento de que ela seria especial para ele parecia ridículo, mas talvez um dia ele pudesse percebê-la. Talvez um dia ele pudesse amá-la.

Hermione sabia que pensar naquilo passou a ser algo inestimável, uma sensação à qual ela teria que se apegar para que pudesse esperar por aquele dia. Somente assim, ela conseguiria ficar em paz, somente assim, ela conseguiria esperá-lo.


End file.
